Circunstancias
by Prascovi
Summary: A Edward Elric le gusta hacer las cosas a su manera en las misiones, pero al Coronel Roy Mustang también. AVISO: castigo corporal a adolecentes,"Spanking".


Circunstancias

Edward no entendía porque el coronel Mustang había estado tan molesto últimamente. Anteriormente había fallado en su misión pero creía que ya todo había quedado listo, problema resuelto. Al coronel no le gustaba que Edward se arriesgara en las misiones pero debía darle a saber que las órdenes eran órdenes.

La tarde de invierno era fría y oscura, y Alphonse y Winry estaban acogidos bajo techo en una cabaña que habían podido conseguir, tenían comida, agua y hasta un baño cercano, camas calientes que les resguardaban de las bajas temperaturas también, sin embargo estaban nerviosos porque en esos momentos, Edward había sido citado a la oficina del coronel Mustang.

-Edward, esto es imperdonable-decía el hombre de negros cabellos sentado en su escritorio, intentando mantenerse calmado y razonable-En la milicia no estamos jugando y deberías estar agradecido de que te tengamos con nosotros, siendo tu no más que un irresponsable mocoso.

Edward estaba en una situación similar, de pie en frente del militar mirando el suelo e intentando disimular la ira que sentía por él, pero era por su bien que se comportara perfectamente.

-La última vez que hiciste tonterías en una misión tuviste suerte pero ahora no. ¡Ya estoy harto de tener que limpiar los cristales rotos que dejas!

-Pero coronel solo fue una misión más-dijo Edward despreocupado apoyándose en unos papeles de la mesa-Siempre le molesta que haga grandes hazañas, pero no es para tanto. Quizás usted desea llamar la atención en vez de yo.

Mustang estaba ya bastante enfurecido por las palabras que había escuchado del general en la mañana y no estaba de ánimos para enfrentar al chico, pero sentía que debía reprenderle de alguna forma.

-Ya saliste del hospital, pero supe que tus estupideces en vehículos fueron tan grandes que tuviste una fractura en el tobillo, supuestamente ya sanada-el coronel parecía tener algo entre manos, y efectivamente así era. Edward se había puesto repentinamente nervioso, y su ira se había convertido en incertidumbre y miedo-Llamaré al hospital inmediatamente y si me informan que realmente estuviste allí te daré la paliza de tu vida.

-Espere señor-dijo Ed intentando quitarle importancia al tema-Aunque fuera así, ya estoy bien, mis hazañas nunca llegan a tanto, en serio, soy mucho más responsable de lo que cree, recuerde que tengo un hermano menor del cual hacerme cargo.

Mustang no parecía intrigado, más bien ya había oído lo que deseaba sin haber tenido la necesidad de consultar en el hospital. Edward pudo notar por la mirada del coronel que había metido la pata.

-Entonces así fue-confirmo Mustang apoyando su mano en la mejilla-Es bueno que seas consciente de que es mejor decir la verdad enseguida en vez de molestar a los demás para llegar al mismo punto. Todo sale a la luz en algún momento muchacho.

-Pero… ¡no fue nada!... ¡ni siquiera lo siento!

Las explicaciones no servían en esos momentos. Roy Mustang estaba feliz de que a Edward no le hubiera sucedido nada, pero le fastidiaba enormemente la idea de que estuviera en peligro todo el tiempo. Un chico no debe estar arriesgando el pellejo en circunstancias como las que Ed frecuentaba y a pesar de ser un militar, el coronel no dejaba de encontrar muy negativo este hecho, y no lo aprobaba.

-Así se han mostrado los hechos simplemente, así es que hagamos esto rápido, ya eh decidido tu castigo-dijo poniéndose de pie lentamente y mirando a Edward hacia abajo, derecho como una tabla-Cierra la puerta.

El rubio muchacho dudando obedeció. No podía escapar como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones porque notaba que en esos momentos era la gota que había rebalsado el vaso. Se sentía perdido.

-Muy bien, voy a hacerlo y no quiero lloriqueos.

Edward sabía que sucedería pero simplemente no lo quería aceptar. Ya tenía quince años, no estaba en edad de castigos corporales, pero también sabía lo terco que era el coronel. Camino hacia atrás hasta quedar oculto en las sobras de la habitación, con mirada perpleja. Mustang no iba a tolerar desobediencia alguna, por lo que avanzó al frente de Ed, atrapándolo con su brazo apoyado en la pared del lado donde el asustado chico pensaba escapar y cortándole el paso.

Con una irrompible seriedad bajo la mano hacía el cinturón de Edward, abriéndolo rápidamente, pero este reaccionó mal interpretando las cosas.

-¡¿Que me vas a hacer pervertido?!

Aquella acusación le sacó chispas de rabia al coronel y bruscamente le tiro la oreja, acercándolo a su persona y de una vez bajándole del todo el pantalón. El joven avergonzado intento subírselo nuevamente pero Mustang lo arrojó al escritorio procurando mantenerlo agachado. Las manos de Edward al caer en la mesa se habían extendido y le era prácticamente imposible volverlas a bajar, porque el coronel ya estaba sujetándole la espalda y poniendo su fuerza en el.

-Los malos hábitos llevan a las consecuencias, jovencito, ya es tiempo de que te hagas a la idea.

-¡No pienso hacerme a la idea y no eres nadie para venir a hacerme esto!

-Eso ya lo veremos, no veo que este tu padre este por aquí para darte las palmadas que te mereces, por lo que seré su suplente.

El recordar a Hohenheim le produjo una gran ira interna a Edward y con una gran fuerza logró despegarse un poco de la mesa.

-¿A dónde crees que vas full metal?

-¡No voy a permitir que un bastardo como tú me azote!

Al terminar la frase los azotes con la vara comenzaron a llegar sin piedad alguna. Ya no podía escapar, todas sus fuerzas se habían debilitado y había terminado cayendo rendido nuevamente al escritorio. El dolor era abominable pero Edward no iba a demostrar dolor ni arrepentimiento alguno.

-Ya van ocho, ¿dudas que pueda seguir?

El escozor era intenso y si no hubiese sido por el gran orgullo de Ed, este le habría suplicado parar como lo habría hecho cualquier niño. Siguieron los demás estruendosos azotes y llego el momento de dejar el trasero de Edward desnudo del todo. Lentamente bajo su ropa interior hasta el muslo y continuo. Ante esto comenzó a patalear como un pez fuera del agua.

-¡Eres un enfermo! ¿¿Que se supone que haces??

Mustang aparentaba no oírlo, ni alterarse por los insultos que le decía, solo permitiría que entraran a sus oídos las disculpas o al menos el arrepentimiento.

-¡¡Ya está!!-gritaba Edward en toda la habitación. Era seguro que aquellos gritos también se oían en los pisos superiores e inferiores-¡Déjame! ¡¡Ya vale, no volveré a hacer tonterías!!

-No me convences Edward.

Roy Mustang continuaba azotando y se oía el fuerte siseo de la vara en el aire. Una lágrima resbalo por la mejilla colorada de Edward, y al percatarse con una mano la aparto. No estaba dispuesto a que el coronel lo viera así, pero ya se sentía rendido y no quería más. Mustang era como un padre para él y su castigo era bien merecido. Solo agradecía que no lo hubiera colocado sobre sus rodillas como lo había hecho su madre y su maestra un par de veces hacía años.

-Me rindo-dijo Edward con la voz cortada en el peor momento-No volveré a ser imprudente, pero ya no me golpee más coronel, prometo que obedeceré.

Por fin habían salido a la luz las palabras sinceras de los labios de Edward y Mustang también consideraba que al menos por esos momentos ya había sido suficiente. Masajeó las rojas nalgas desnudas de Edward, repletas de líneas rojas, formando grandes círculos con las palmas de las manos. El chico se estremeció.

-Era lo que había que hacer Ed. Era el único camino para que entendieras.

-No es cierto.

Edward había decidido no decir una palabra más después de eso.

Volverás aquí si sucede algo similar de nuevo jovencito, y no durare en aplicarte la más efectiva disciplina ¿Comprendes?

Edward solo asintió y se subió sus prendas volviendo a esconder su antes misteriosa retaguardia, ardiente y adolorida.

Antes de salir el coronel le silbó a Ed y le arrojo un pequeño objeto. Este cayó espléndidamente en su mano y noto que se trataba de una pomada para que se curara rápido. Edward sin agradecerle se lo llevó dando un portazo, intentando con sus mangas que no se le notara la humedad de sus ojos.

En el camino vio a Riza quien lo saludo, y con una sensibilidad increíble le puso la mano en el hombro y le con dulzura le susurro:

-Aplícatela todas las noches y verás que pronto estarás como nuevo.

El chico sin entender como ella sabía la miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, ella sin más le sonrió y se dispuso a caminar por el pasillo que ambos compartían con su actitud de siempre.

Fin.


End file.
